Digital imagers (e.g., cameras) are increasingly being incorporated into consumer devices, such as cellular telephones (e.g., “smartphones”), tablet devices, and the like. As their use increases, there is a related demand for the imagers to deliver a wider range of performance abilities. For example, consumers expect a smartphone camera to be able to change the angle of view (i.e., “zoom,” “telephoto,” or “wide-angle” focus), to auto-focus, and the like. However, given the relatively small form factor for many of these consumer devices, it is sometimes difficult to incorporate the movable lens systems that would enable higher quality optical abilities. Typically, smartphone cameras, and the like, use software routines to mimic zoom or wide-angle focus abilities, but they usually deliver lesser quality images.
Other MEMS lens systems exist, but usually require relatively complicated lenses, or do not provide the range of movement desirable for small lens (e.g., ˜3 mm lenses) systems. Other drawbacks and disadvantages of current systems also exist. Accordingly, there is a need for a MEMS actuator for relatively small lens systems that is suitable for use in consumer devices such as smartphones or the like.